You Brought Me Back
by xIMrGibbsIx
Summary: She was able to bring him back. Now they have to face their curses together. Rated M for mature for sexual themes and some language.
1. A Whisper

_**A Note From The Writer:** This was my first story I'd ever written on this site. Way back in 2011. I loved it and learned a lot while writing it. I finished it almost a year after starting and then took it down a few months later. Now, after nearly three years I'm re-releasing it. It's been rewritten, remastered, and updated to my new writing style. I hope you guys enjoy the story that kept me up late at night, made me forget about homework, and flake out on my friends for fear of not being near a keyboard when inspiration struck. Enjoy._

_-Updated and Remastered 12/29/14-_

_\- ToNyEmBlEy_

-Beast Boy's POV-

The rain had drenched my hair and was dripping down my nose. I could feel the heavy downpour slamming into me as I sat there, slumped against an ally wall. I was eighteen years old and I'd already had my heart broken, the worst part was that it was broken by a girl I thought would say yes: Raven. We had been showing chemistry for years and I was sure that she liked me the way I'd liked her. And the story went like a cliché: Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Boy asks Girl out. Girl runs away.

I had showed her my emotions and she just ran. _Yeah...__that says how much I really mean to her_, I thought. I closed my eyes and started screaming and slamming my fist into the ground beneath me, busting and bloodying my knuckles as the tears streamed from my eyes. The blood and rain had formed a small puddle next to me. It was so weird to look at. Dirty water swirled with wisps of red.

I leaned over the puddle to look at my face; it was mangled with slashes across my eyes, forehead, chin, and cheek. It was because the team had all seen when Raven ran from me, so I told them to let me take on Mammoth (who was robbing a bank) alone. I was so off my game that he beat me to a pulp.

The blood from my face dripped into the puddle making ripples bounce back and forth across it's edge. My arm was throbbing from Mammoth snapping it, the pain made me check myself for injures.

I looked at my legs and saw that a lot of the suit was shredded from Mammoths nails or burnt from the explosions. Then I looked at my torso that was riddled with burnt skin and shredded fabric from when the car blew up. The skin that wasn't burned or covered in melted fabric was already black and blue. Yellow spots sickly faded between each bruised patch of flesh. My left arm was broke and my other shoulder was throbbing. The position didn't feel right at all. So I felt my hand around the tender skin and felt a bulge and a gap where it should be in the socket. It was dislocated.

The pain from moving was so severe that I couldn't even pop it back in myself so, as softly as I could, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my communicator and pressed the emergency locator button. The red light started flashing and my eyes started to drift shut. I saw flashes of purple hair, amethyst eyes and loud screams. Among them I heard '_We__'__re losing him!__'_ and '_He's lost too much blood__'_ But the thing I remember most was the feeling of soft velvet hands stroking my face and whispers in my ear that said '_Come back Beast Boy. Please don't leave me here alone.__'_ Then it all went black.

When my eyes opened, all I could see was white mist all around me. Everything was so clouded. Every time I thought I could see something or make out a shape, it slipped away in a breeze that wasn't there. Thoughts in my head whipped around me in the haze. In the mist I could hear voices. Memories.

They came back to me in such vivid detail. I cried. I laughed. I cried again. My life had been amazing. While every moment flashed before me I realized what was happening.

Death. But I could still feel my heartbeat. It was so faint though. Like a punching a pillow. A muted thud that held no echo, no volume.

As I watched my memories again, I noticed every single moment between Raven and I. Every faraway glance and touch of skin. All of the stolen moments in time where our eyes would meet. Her smiles, those rare smiles, blessings in disguise. Her hair, swishing about her jaw, hiding her when she looked away from you. Milky skin like the moon.

I wasn't ready to die. Not when I had something to lose. _Someone_ to lose. I wouldn't. Then, one of those whispers became real, tangible, _beautiful._

I wouldn't die. I needed to live. That whisper became my salvation.

-POV switch to Raven-

He looked so bad, soaked in his own blood, covered in bruises, broken bones, burn marks. All because of me... and now he wasn't breathing. His head was resting in my arms and I was whispering in his ear for him to come back to me. Cyborg was trying his hardest to bring Beast Boy back and get his heart pumping again. But it was too late. We were too late. _I_ was too late.

Robin put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder trying to get him to stop, because out of all of us Robin was the only one who knew there was nothing we could do. Cyborg was still doing CPR while tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Cy…he's gone." Cyborg ripped Robin's hand of his shoulder.

"No he's not. He **can't** be!" Starfire was crying but knew she had to help Cyborg. She got in front of him and pulled him off of Beast Boy's body. Cy put his hands on his head and started balling.

"No, no, no, no." Star was holding him and crying as hard as he was. I just held him and let the best part of me wither and die.

At that moment I heard an incredibly small intake of air.

"Raven?" My eyes flew open and I got to stare into his emerald irises again. My lungs were gasping for air, but I couldn't breath. He put his hand and my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"You brought me back." He said. Then he pressed his lips to mine.


	2. Popping in Place

He pulled his lips away from mine and his eyes closed again, but with a pulse this time. He was alive. _But how?_ I thought, He had been lying there, not breathing for almost three minutes, he had been dead for three minutes. Robin had two fingers on Beast Boy's wrist.

"It's a steady pulse!" He said smiling and jumping on Cyborg. Cy just sat there laughing and Starfire was ecstatic, while I was glad that me running away wasn't my last goodbye to him. And I was still in shock from him kissing me.

I was happy he wasn't dead, more than anyone will ever know, but I couldn't deny that fact that he looked absolutely horrible.

"Cyborg." He leaned his head up with a huge smile and still laughing so I hated to tell him what we had to do, I really did. Because I knew he wouldn't like it.

"Yeah Rae?"

"I know we're all happy but we still have to fix his arm. It's not gonna be pretty." Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and shuddered

"Aw come on, don't make me do this. Please I can't stand fixing broken bones." He shuddered again.

"Fine. Star, will you help me?" She came right over.

"In any way that I am able dear friend. But how much pain will this inflict?" I knew why she was asking and it made me smile.

"Starfire, don't worry. You wont be the one hurting him, I will. So when he wakes up you can blame it all on me." She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you Raven. Now what do you wish me to do?" I liked how she was actually going to listen to me.

"Ok first we need to get his shoulder back into its socket, so what I need you to do is take his arm." She did, quite gently I might add.

"Now slowly press it to his side, line it up with his torso so that it is completely aligned." So she did, slowly so as not to hurt him. I saw her wince when she felt the bone in his broken forearm grind against itself. 

"Now Starfire, this next part is really, really important." She gave me a small nod and her bright green eyes grew as wide as platters.

"When I do this…he will wake up in an extreme amount of pain. He will probably start yelling and trying to get away from your grip, so I need you to hold tight. Understand?" She nodded again.

"Don't listen to a word he says when he starts yelling, hell only say them because of the pain, okay?"

"Yes Raven." I took in a breath and put my hand on his shoulder, and then I raised my other hand over my head. 

"You ready Star?" She squeaked a small, Mm hm, at me. I exhaled the breath and swung my hand down to the side of his shoulder and I heard a popping sound as it slipped back into place, then just as I thought, his eyes flew open and he started yelling.

"Holy shit! AHHHH!" Starfire turned her head away and I grabbed his face trying to calm him down. "Beast Boy! It's me, it's Raven!" His eyes were still wide open and he was still grunting. "Oh my **god**! Why didn't I feel this pain earlier?!"

"Because you were half dead, your mind wasn't registering the pain because it literally couldn't, now it's hitting you full force." He looked his shoulder then to me.

"No, you're hitting me full force!" I rolled my eyes at him but I knew he was going to hate me and Starfire for what we had to do next.

"Beast Boy, your arm fractured…badly. I need to realign the bones before I can mend them, this is going to hurt. A lot." His eyes grew even wider as he pleaded.

"No, no, no, no, no, no please don't."

"I have to. Cyborg, Robin! I need you told his arm and legs down." They listened obediently and held him.

"Star, I need you to take his hand and pull hard until I tell you to stop." 

Beast Boy started at Starfire with tears of pain welling up in his eyes.

"Starfire no please don't." He pulled the guilt card and just stared in her eyes.

"Star…it hurts." She looked up at me with guilt laid heavy on her face.

"Raven, is this necessary?"

"Star, just do it. Pull now." Her eyes closed and she pulled his arm making him scream out pain.

"**Ah**!"

"Hold it there!" I placed my hands around the two broken pieces of his forearm and moved them back into a straight line. I ignored his cries and pulled the bone as close together as I could before I mended it.

He sighed, swallowed hard and caught his breath.

"Beast Boy, move your arm around to make sure everything is in the right place." He sighed and nodded as he pulled his arm over his torso and flexed his hand. His arm according to him was fine. He tried to lean up, but forgot about the burn marks on his stomach.

"Ah! Oh god, that hurts." He laid his head back into the crook of my arm and sighed real heavy. I could tell the pain took a lot out of him. I stroked his face then slowly ran my hand over his stomach, the magic was regenerating his flesh and making the dead skin shrivel up and fall off.

After his burns had been healed, I couldn't help but notice the perfect grooves of muscle along his torso. His chest was strong, he wasn't a large man, but he took care of himself. I looked at his face and I had to turn away for a second, it was completely slashed from side to side. Four long gashes spanning ear to ear, going across his eyes, nose, lips and chin. I looked in his eyes and incredibly slowly, grazed my hand over the cut that went across his eyes.

I was going slowly to make sure he didn't have scars. After the cut across his eyes healed I repeated the same action to the rest of the cuts until I got to his lips. He was looking into my soul with his emerald eyes, and at that moment I said it.

"Beast Boy, ask me again." He looked confused. I grabbed his hand, trying to ignore the rest of the Titans behind me.

"Ask me again." His face spread into a wide open smile as he did what I'd said.

"Raven, will you go out with me?" I kissed his lips. A slow burn that made my breath hitch.

"I'll think about it." He chuckled as I pulled him up to his feet.

I turned around and stared at Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. They were all smiling and had weird looks on their faces. I gave them a cold glare.

"Don't…say… a word." My back was turned when I heard '_That was so cute.__'_ I turned around and lunged at Cyborg.

**\- ****One**** week later-**

The T.V. was showing Beast Boy's ninja game and I was reading a book. I was levitating the book in the air as Beast Boy had his long legs spread across the couch with his head in my lap. He was doing a little bit of button mashing when he lost the game and got frustrated. He dropped the controller and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels mindlessly. He stopped on this stand up Comedian. I had to admit, he was pretty funny. I chuckled a little and BB started spewing out laughter. 

"Can't you keep quite for once?" I said, playfully slapping the back of his head. He looked at me with mock pain.

"Yes Massa, just don hit me again Massa." I hit him again through his and my chuckles.

"Cut it out, that's not funny." He had a smug look.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because your face is just that funny."

"Oh haha very funny." He said sticking his tongue out at me. We started to watch the show again and I started to run my fingers gently through his hair. He grabbed my other hand, intertwining out fingers before laying it across his heart. It was just he and I there at the moment. Cyborg was at Titans Tower East, updating their systems while Robin and Starfire were on a date. He was starting to fall asleep when I stared tracing patterns on his chest. I saw that his eyes closed and that gave me the go ahead to do one of my favorite things; stare at him.

I let my eyes study his chest, taking in his square shoulders and perfectly hardened muscles. The movements of his taught stomach rising and falling were in the rhythm of his breathing, His honey sweet breath was washing over my face and intoxicating me with his scent. My eyes rolled back into my head as I inhaled. My hand trailed over his jaw line, making his ears twitch and a smile toy at the corner of his lips. His long legs were hanging off the couch's arm, making him seem like a giant.

He had grown. Still modest in his height, just not was small as before. I remember him cheering the day the measuring tape marked him a quarter of an inch taller than me. Small victories, I suppose. Robin had been training with him a lot more. Ever since Star had been to the future and told Beast Boy that he ended up fat and bald the vanity factor had increase quite a bit. So where there once was a lanky frame was now rigid and corded muscle. Of course his natural physique was always be more on the slender side, it still made him feel better about himself. It didn't hurt that he wasn't bad to look at either.

While I was thinking Beast Boy started to shift his body so that his knees were brought to an angle and his body turned on its side, facing me.

"Fetal, Beast Boy. Really?" I said under my breath. Lying isn't a strong point of mine, it was sort of… cute, nearly sickeningly so when his head nestled into my lap. That's when I heard Starfire and Robin's voice echo down the far hallway leading into the main room, where Beast Boy and I were. I gently shook him.

"Beast Boy." His eyes barely opened and he groaned.

"What Rae?" I chuckled at his expression.

"I don't mean to wake you but if you don't want Robin laughing at us and Starfire wanting us to have some sort of weird Tamaranian ceremony then I suggest you change the position that your laying in." He studied himself for a second and I could swear, for one brief moment, that I saw a flash of red on his green face. His throat made a gravely noise as he cleared it. He switched to his back again and his legs spread back out over the couch. His eyes turned to me.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that." I let a small smile show.

"Its all right. I actually thought it was kinda cute." I started laughing and he was a little ticked.

"Oh shut up." He tapped his fist against my arm and started a wrestling match. 

I grabbed his hand and held it as I punched his arm and rolled him off the couch. He landed with a thud, but was on his feet the moment he impacted. "So that's how it is?" His hands wrapped around my ankles as he pulled me off the couch. My laughter was catching because Beast Boy started laughing to too. 

**-POV switch to BB-**

My hands were around her ankles and I had a bit of a plan. As her head was drug off the couch I pulled my hands over my head so she was hanging in my hands from her ankles.

"Let me go!" The chuckles coming from me were never-ending because I loved doing this. I loved being able to share these moments with her, I loved being able to hold her in my arms and feel the warmth of her skin. I swung her into my arms like you would hold a baby and then threw her over my shoulders. She chuckled for a second before I put her down standing in front of me.

I grabbed her arms and wrapped them around my neck, pulling her close. Her face turned sincere and open as I drew closer to her lips. I kept my hands softly in the small of her back, interlacing my fingers to hold her there. I pulled my lips away and she nuzzled her head into my shoulder, I stood there sorta rocking her for a few moments.

When I looked to the side where Robin and Starfire were standing, Robin had his arms crossed with a small smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. Starfire had the widest grin a Tamaranian princess could have and her hands were crossed over her heart as if she was saying _Awww._ I rolled my eyes at them and Robin gave me a thoughtful nod as he grabbed Star's hand and quietly walked away.


	3. Renovated

_-Updated and Remastered 1/9/15-_

-Raven's POV-

My head was snuggled into his shoulder and the warmth of his body was overwhelming. I could the butterflies filling my stomach. That nervous feeling that the whole thing could disappear. I just didn't understand how this man who I used to think was one of the most annoying beings in the universe, could wind up being the center of my world. I couldn't even imagine what life could be like without him now. It would be an empty life, a dark abyss with no happiness.

His shoulders shifted and he put me down, his lips had a small grin with red cheeks right next to them.

"Beast Boy, are you blushing?"

His face cleared and he shook his head, making his shaggy hair fall right in front of his eyes. That look combined with the pose he pulled trying to look normal made him look so irresistible. His arms gently tucked into his cargo shorts and his wife beater falling slightly over his hips, highlighting his hardened muscles and solid arms. His body shape may have been tall and a little lanky, but he was absolutley toned bands of muscles.

"Um na, just yawned and, I guess they turned red." His voice brought me out of my trance.

"Really? You yawned? You are such a bad liar." His sexy chuckle resonated across the room and filled my ears with his heavenly voice.

"You really want to know?"

"Is your skin green?" He looked puzzled

"Um, yeah."

"Then there's your answer." The blank look on his face was hysterical, but before I told him what I meant he got it.

"Ohhh I get it, haha. If you need to know then here it is. Robin and Star saw us."

My entire face turned almost five shades of red as I heard what he said.

"What? They saw us?" My face was instantly buried in my hands as I tried to hide my shame.

"Oh god, that's so embarrassing." A pair of arms came up from behind me and grabbed hold of my waist. Beast boy pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Hey, don't cover your face, its too pretty hide. I need to see your eyes." His fingers gently pulled my chin up so I was looking deep into his eyes. They looked like a vast, never-ending expanse of emerald ocean.

"There they are. I swear that you have the most beautiful eyes Raven. I can see forever in them." My cheeks flared red and I could feel the butterflies again.

"No you can't"

"Yes, I can. Raven you may not think much of your appearance but I know that you are incredible..." He paused for a chuckle.

"...even if you are half demon and were meant to be a conduit for evil incarnate." I punched his arm.

"That is not funny."

"I know, but you are beautiful."

"I may be beautiful to you, but to me…" He looked into my eyes and waited for me to finish.

"...to me…I'm tired." I said and instantly we both started laughing. He kissed my forehead before pulling away.

"All right, it is midnight, so you have my permission to go to sleep." He said with a pompous look on his face.

"I'll be in my room okay?" He nodded and walked me to my room.

"If you need anything, just come and wake me up. Alright?"

"Okay BB, g'night." His hand wrapped around mine as he kissed me goodnight.

"I love you, Raven." I was too scared to say it, I ducked out of it and threw him ack not even half of what he'd said.

"I know." His face dropped a little, but he didn't stop smiling.

.I gave him a small smile as my door closed. The bed was so inviting that the moment I hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**-****Four**** Hours Later****-**

_I was running scared through the hallways of Titans Tower and trying to keep my breathing down and quiet, but my footsteps were ringing loud and drawing the beast closer to me. The hallway ended and I could see the beast's red eyes glowing in the dark as it approached me with murder on its mind. I could smell the scent of death and rotted flesh on its breath. My body grew hot as its hot breath soaked my body in disgusting moisture. Its teeth were dripping blood and covered in the decaying body parts of countless victims. Then I heard the voice of a savior. It was faint but I heard it_

_~Raven, wake up. Come on wake up.~_

My eyes flashed open to Beast Boy leaning over me with his eyes wide open with bags under them.

"Hey, are you okay? You were having a nightmare, I came in because I heard you screaming." My eyes started to water and my breathing became sporadic. Then I burst into tears. His soft voice came and caressed me.

"Shhh, now its ok. I'm here, I'm here. Its gone, I'm here." I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went under my knees so that he could pick me up and cradle me.

His feet fell softly in front of each other as he walked me to his room. The door slid open and he continued on to his bed. He laid me down softly and pulled the blanket over me. He slid his legs under the covers as he laid nest to me. His arms pulled me closer to him so that my head was resting in his chest and our legs were on top of each other. His murmurs of comfort swirled around me and soothed my mind and wiped my tears away.

As I was laying there I heard him start singing a soft lullaby in my ear.

My eyes closed and I could hear those words repeating in my dreams as I fell asleep in his arms. That is the night that I found out, that beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I truly loved him.

**-****Three****M****onths ****L****ater-**  
**-POV switch to BB-**

I slipped the fluorescent bulb into its slot, the bulb clicked in and turned on.

"Raven, I got it!" I called her in to show her that we had officially renovated our floor of Titans Tower. Yup, you heard right. Me and Raven had moved to our own floor, right below the main one. Better news than that was that about a month ago, Robin had proposed to Starfire. Yeah, I know, big step huh? But anyways, me and Cyborg were his Best Men and Raven was the Maid Of Honor. I was there when Robin asked her, we all were. Why? You may ask, well it was because he went to ask her, um nanny I guess.

Robin told Starfire that he thought she should visit Tamaran again, to check out how the new ruler was. Well you know Starfire, of course she said yes, so we all went. When we got there we found that the planet was doing completely fine and possibly better than it ever had been. But while Starfire wasn't looking he asked her "nanny" if he could take her hand in marriage, he happily said she could. They Starfire decided that she wanted it to be an earth wedding and someday they would re-perform it on her planet to celebrate it there.

After all is said and done, the wedding was in three days, Robin was frantic to make it perfect, Star was elated cause she thought it was already perfect, I couldn't find a tux, and Raven didn't like being in a dress, a white one no less. So yeah things had been a little frantic the last few weeks with Robin and Star planning the wedding, me and Raving moving some stuff into our floor and fixing it up. We all lived within a floor of each other now. Robin had cleaned up a floor of the Tower as a surprise for Starfire and she did enjoy being told that she was moving in with Robin, though we kinda had to explain what it meant.

See, she didn't know the difference of moving with a friend and moving in with a boyfriend. Raven gave her the best explanation even though it was so simple. '_Starfire, when your friend asks you to move in with them that shows they trust you, when your boyfriend asks you to move in with him, its shows that he really loves you.__'_ Starfire almost started crying when she heard Raven say that, she went straight to Robin and kissed him in fact.

Ravens voice brought me out of my flashback.

"You got it? Oh, that's cool." I was speechless.

"_That's cool._ That's all you have to say after I just repaired this floors circuit board and electrical system without Cyborg's help?"

"No that's what I chose to say, not all I can say. Now I'm getting Cyborg down here to see how much you screwed up because I really don't trust this stuff now." I thought about it for a second and actually agreed with her.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." She put a fake face of amazement.

"What? The mighty Beast Boy admitting defeat?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny, I'm just saying maybe he should check it, just in case." My hand intertwined with hers as I walked by her to go up the main floor to ask Cyborg for help.

**-Later that Night-****  
****-2 days until Wedding-**

Cyborg had checked the circuit board earlier and said that I had done a good job but messed up on a few things, so he tinkered for a few minuets and fixed everything that was wrong. Raven was meditating, Robin was planning, Cyborg was tinkering with his car, adding a new engine that he worked for, and I, well I was just chllin with a slice of pizza. Living the good life, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the news on channel 7.

"In two days time the famous Super-Hero Robin, leader of the once called "Teen Titans" Now just known as "The Titans", will be marrying his colleague and long time friend, Starfire. The two will be wed on the roof of the iconic Titans Tower. From all of us here at the newsroom, "Congratulations." This channel 7 news signing out."

Knowing that this would be a classic I had to tell them.

"HEY! Robin, Star! Your wedding is becoming famous, it was on the news!"

"I don't care Beast Boy, unless there is a bomb heading towards my wedding day, then I don't care." Robin had been extremely stressed on this wedding, trying to make everything perfect. So I decided to have a talk with him. I got up and walked to his study.

"Knock, knock." You could hear him sigh through his door.

"Come in Beast Boy." His palm covered his face as he tried to catch a breather.

"Hey, you okay?" I was trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, just kinda overloaded, I'll be so happy once this is over. But really, this is great, I cant believe I'm going to get married." The content smile on his face was one that he hadn't had in a while.

"Yeah, its insane. God, its all been so fast, it seems like just yesterday that we were battling mad mod, or taking down brother blood." We both gave up a small laugh.

"Yeah, where did it all go?"

"I don't know dude, just gone."

"Yeah, it's just... I never thought there would be a path that leads down this road."

"Well you found it, and be prepared bro because your stuck with it." I announced right before I punched him in the arm.

"Hey, if you need anything, just tell me, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Beast Boy."

"Anytime bro, just try not to stress yourself so much."

"All right."

"And Robin…I'm really happy for you." He smiled back and got back to planning as I walked out the door.

**-POV switch to Raven-**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I kept repeating over and over, calming my thoughts and clearing my head while levitating over my bead. The tension had been rising these past few days with the wedding so close. You could literally cut it with a knife when Robin walked by you. We've never know why, but he is that type of person that puts all the workload on himself, like he's doing now. That's just how he operates. Quoting him '_I function __better__ under pressure.__'_ My meditation ended when I heard my door open and a tall body frame walked through it, he had to duck his head.

"Hey Beast Boy." He just kept walking towards me without saying a word. His knee touched my bed while his hands reached for me. They grasped my hips gently and pulled me down so that I softly laid on the bed. His body shifted ever so slightly so that he was hovering over me and kissing my neck, my jaw then my lips. My legs shifted allowing him to position his hips between mine and his free hand fell to my hip, pulling me closer.

"I love you Raven." He said as he pulled away, letting his sweet breath wash over my face and fill my senses with him. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, but he had something to say.

"Raven, I uh, I wrote this for you." His hand pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and he cleared his throat as he unfolded it.

"I hope you like it."

_My unknown sensation._  
_Something so new to me._  
_A silent trepidation._

_My ragged muse_  
_Of haggard views_  
_Give a jagged noose._

_From which I hang my tongue._  
_An uncommon reaction_  
_For she's the only one._

_Her darkened eyes_  
_Have harkened mine_  
_Like a sharpened knife._

I've never not known what to do.

"Do you like it?" I couldn't help myself but throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. Letting him know I love him, and that he is the world to me.


	4. Vows

_-Updated and Remastered 1/12/15-_

**-Beast Boy's POV-**

**-The day of the wedding-**

Robin and star had already done their _real_ wedding. As in they got the legal paperwork done and all of the _real life_ stuff so they could protect Robin's secret identity. The ceremony was all that was left, and since they had already finished everything legalwise, he could do it as Robin, not Dick Grayson.

Robin tightened his bowtie and made sure his hair was nice and bed-headed. I spun him around and patted his shoulders.

"Are you ready man? Cause you look ready, you look damn good." His grin was halfway and his hands were shaky, but he still looked happy, that's all that mattered.

"I think so, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" His face showed me all his true emotions that he had been hiding for so long. It was a mixture of fear, love, excitement, and more fear.

"Robin, I couldn't be more proud of you, I really couldn't. It makes me proud knowing I have a friend like you and that after all the times you have pulled me through something, I finally get to pull you through something. You're my brother man, you're my best friend and I would go to hell and back for you. With that being said…Robin, you and I both know that this is right."

"Damn man, you actually got me tearing up." He hugged me and I patted his back and hugged back.

"I love you bro, I'm gonna go talk to Raven. You be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He saw my nod and I started to walk out the door when he stopped me.

"Beast Boy." I turned my head.

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you." The smile I gave him said your welcome as I walked out the door.

"Anytime, Dick."

**-POV switch to Raven-**

Starfire looked so beautiful in her white dress, and her veil was so perfect that it looked like a wispy cloud covering the sun. My hands gently grabbed the veil and flipped it over to look in her eyes.

"Did you think this could ever happen? Did you think that you would marry a knight in shining armor?" She was smiling and looked so built up.

"My dear Raven, I never expected this, not a single thought in my mind could have made me prepared for this brilliant day. I have many thoughts and how do you say, 'butterflies' in my stomach." I chuckled and adjusted my dress so I could hug her.

"You're growing up Star, I remember when you two would go to the carnival to ride the Ferris wheel and eat cotton candy together. You two have evolved into something so far beyond what I expected."

"I do remember those days when we were young, the years fly by so fast. Do they not Raven?" I gave a content smile.

"Yeah Star, they do. Faster than we can keep track of." I put my hands on her shoulders and stared into her neon eyes.

"But that's why you have to live while you can and make sure you have someone to love…Starfire I'm so proud of you." She threw her arms around my neck and I got pulled into a suffocating embrace.

"Um…Star? Cant. Breath." She gasped and jumped away, that made me laugh a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Star. I'm fine. A few broken ribs, but I'll be fine."

"Raven, I give you my many thanks, more than you can count…" Her eyes got a little misty.

"I love you Raven." I hugged her again.

"Love you to Star."

**-POV switch to BB-**

I was standing next Robin waiting to see Starfire, we all were. Raven was the only one who had seen her and she said she looked stunning, but right now, I couldn't concentrate on what Starfire would look like when I was transfixed on Raven. She was absolutely gorgeous, her hair was pinned up into a bun on top of her head. My eyes were soaking up every detail that they could. Taking in her soft jaw line being highlighted by the small amount of blush that had been splashed on her cheeks, her earrings that were dark sapphires encrusted in silver, her eyes looked like two gems shimmering on her face. Like the way light reflects off the surface of a diamond. The facets of her eyes were absorbing every beam of light.

She looked and saw me staring at her, her cheeks flushed a deep red and I mouthed the words –I Love You- With her index finger she drew a "I', a heart, then "u". She shrugged her shoulders at the gesture and I had to hold back small bouts of laughter. All of our heads snapped to the beginning of the isle when we heard the wedding march being played on the grand piano. Then, as if in slow motion, we saw her walk out into view.

**-POV switch to Robin-**

My heart was thumping through my chest and my blood was hammering into my head, but it all stopped when I saw her. Her flowing white dress was trailing perfectly behind her beautiful frame. Her veil was over her eyes and was perfectly see through. Her gorgeous, straight, red hair was gently flowing past her veil and swaying in the breeze. Her bouquet of roses was highlighting the dress perfectly as the pure white and scarlet red were in a battle of dominance. The shimmering glass high heels she picked were shining in the sun, her delicate skin, with the the glowed like a failing sunset.

She stepped up to the priest and in front of me. We stared into each others eyes as the father recited passages and went through pages. Then he called for us to recite our vows. I grabbed her hand and cleared my throat.

"I promise to hold you while you're in pain. I promise to love you. Starfire I can look at you and see the future. I can see me holding your hand for countless years, growing old together, having children, giving away our daughter away at her wedding, you cradling a baby boy. I can see you being my wife, my best friend, my rock. Starfire I can see all of this, and what makes that incredible is when I see this…I'm not afraid of it. I'm not afraid that all of that will happen or could happen. I love you Starfire, and nothing will ever change that."

I finished what I had what I had written and I saw that around the crowd, people were dabbing their eyes. Then Star started to speak.

**-POV switch to Starfire-**

Robin's words had left me almost in tears, but I had promised myself to not cry until after the reciting of the vowels.

"I… I came to this planet a stranger, a nobody. I came to this planet as an alien that no one accepted, but you saw past that, you saw a girl that was alone and needed someone in her life. You took me in with no questions asked and pulled me through my trials and you soon became my best friend, then more. I love you, possibly more than anyone ever will. I have seen your true side and it is even more luminescent and loving than any you show to the world. I don't know how I would live without your love, fight without your camaraderie, or struggle without your support. I love you Robin, and I look forward, to having a future with you, having children with you, and growing old with you."

**-POV switch to Raven-**

I was getting misty eyed from the vows those two wrote for each other, it truly was heart-warming. My hand dabbed at my eyes and we heard the priest start to speak.

"Robin, do you take Starfire, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and protect, for as long as you both shall live?" Robin squeezed Star's hand and said it

"I do."

"Starfire, do you take Robin, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and protect, as long as you both shall live?"

She blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I do." The priest closed his book and happily clapped his hands.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you…Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

**-POV switch to BB-**  
**-The next day-**

Things had calmed down a little bit since the wedding and Cyborg couldn't stop making jokes about what happens on honeymoons and what was probably happening right now. I found the easy solution, whenever he cracked a perv joke, I just punched him in the face. But that wasn't enough anymore, so I decided that if he said one again then I would get personal.

Me and Raven were watching that comedian we had gotten really familiar with, when Cyborg walked in.

"Hey guys, wasup." I leaned my head on the back of the couch, where Raven was on my lap.

"Not much, just chillin, kinda wanting a baddie to pull a stunt, but otherwise just fine." Raven agreed by nodding her head.

"I wonder if Robin and Star are having a good time." Raven said. And right then…he said it.

"Oh I bet they're having a great time. HAHAH!" That did it for me so I stood up.

"Oh you mean like the great time you had with Bumblebee last week?" Just then I saw that I won.

His face turned red and his jaw dropped.

"Ho- How did you know about that?"

"Oh I didn't, I was just playing. But after what you just said I'm pretty sure I get the gist." He walked away with his head down and he muttered _cocky__ little jackass_. Raven stared at me with brow held high.

"Did you know or not?"

"Oh I knew, just thought I'd mess with his head a lil. Ha."

"So him and her…" She trailed off and finished the question with her eyes.

"Yup." Then she chuckled, which was impressive for Raven in the letting loose department.

"We're the only ones who haven't done anything yet." She said.

"Yuuup. But, you know that could change anytime you wanted right?" She nodded.

"I know, but not yet." One more sigh.

"All right Rae. Hey I'll be right back." She slid off my lap and gave me a small kiss.

"You better be." I flashed her a smile then went to my room.

The door slid open with –shnk- then I went straight for my dresser. I opened the top drawer where all my shorts were, moving out of the way while searching for one of the most precious things in the world. From the bottom of the drawer I pulled a small velvet box that held the item that could change my life forever. It was a wedding ring, it was a platinum band with a 2karrot purple diamond surrounded by amethyst gems. It had cost me a pretty penny, several in fact, but it was worth it. Now if only I could find the right time, the right moment. But never seemed to happen, but I know it will. I can feel it. I slipped it back into the bottom of the drawer and walked out of the room.

I got back into the main room when I realized just ancy I really was, so I was gonna do what I do best. Get in a fight with Cyborg. He passed me in the kitchen as we high fived each other, when his back was facing me…I lunged.


	5. Of Men And Monsters

_-Updated and Remastered 8/25/15-_

**-Beast Boy's POV-**

-5 days later-

It had almost been a week since the wedding and we were all ready for them to get back, but we got a call from Robin saying they were staying another three days. We all happily let them even though we missed them. Cyborg was still angry at me for whuppin his butt a couple of days ago, he kept avoiding me, so I settled it by letting him beat me at "Ninja Fury" That got him his pride back so we were two peas in a pod again.

Then I remembered something extremely important.

"Hey Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what's next week."

She puzzled for a second before throwing a stupid guess.

"National tofu day?" I couldn't stop my laughing, which I guess hurt her feelings because she sent me flying across the room, making my head bounce off the wall.

"…Oh my head …" I put my hand to the back of my head only to for it to come back covered in blood.

"Damn, Rae." I could feel my heard start spinning, then something went wrong…I snapped.

**-POV switch to Raven-**

I looked at Beast Boy's hand that had blood on it, I immediately rushed over to him to try to help. My hand wrapped around his but he wouldn't grasp back, he just sat there with his head hung down. Then I heard a low growling noise coming from his throat, it steadily got louder and more terrifying until it turned into a bloodthirsty snarl. His head leaned up and I couldn't help but gasp in horror at what I saw.

Every muscle under his skin was moving, rippling and winding like snakes in water. His canines sharpened into dangerous points that looked as if they could rip through the strongest steel. But the most awful things were his eyes, they had turned completely black, like a shark when it gets the scent of blood. I could hear his body crack and rip as it grew larger and larger.

His hand wrapped around my wrist with painful strength, then he grabbed my other arm, turned around and slammed me against the wall, pinning me there. The look on his face was no where near the Beast Boy I knew, it had the look of pure, unadulterated rage. It looked murderous. But there was passion. Pure emotion. It was strangely beautiful. Cyborg's voice called out behind us but before I could respond I was thrown straight into him, slamming both of us into the wall and leaving quite a hole that lead into BB's old room. The room filled with the sound of a deafening roar that rung throughout our entire bodies, striking terror into my heart.

I was too stunned to move but Cyborg had no trouble lunging forward with his sonic cannon firing. The beam ripped through walls and furniture but didn't hit beast boy. Cyborg shut the beam down to scan for any signs of movement, but before we could do anything, a massive and deadly Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg by the neck, lifted him up so that he was hanging and started to choke him. Cyborg lifted his canon but Beast Boy wrapped his hand around the barrel with a vice grip, crushing the metal frame. Beast Boy turned and threw Cyborg out of the window. I had enough consciousness to save him, I levitated him back through the window to lay him on the floor.

My head whipped back around to stare at him but when I did his face was so close. I froze in the heat of his heavy breathing. Something in his gaze faltered and for a moment he almost looked calm, but his rage came back with a snarl. He was about to wrap his hand around my throat when a metal rod smacked into his head, knocking him back a bit, then a green star bolt brought him to his knees. After he recovered from that he got up and ran full speed for the window, you could see all the muscles in his body expand and harden as they launched him out the window, his jump was in perfect form, allowing him to go extremely far before he morphed. He turned into an eagle, but there was something different about it, it looked to deadly, it looked like it was a killing machine…like a monster.

Then I started to feel my head spin, it felt like the earth was being ripped from under my feet as I fell to my knees in shock.

"_What have I done?"_


	6. Come Back To Me

_-Updated and Remastered 8/26/15-_

-2 hours after the incident-

-POV switch to Raven-

Robin and Star had come home from the honeymoon early because of a major hurricane warning and they had gotten here just in time. They had taken Cyborg to sick bay after the fight had ended. He had a major concussion, three fractured ribs, and he was pretty cut up from the glass. I made one mistake which led to Cyborg being in critical condition, Beast Boy gone with an unknown injury, a ruined honeymoon, and a guilty conscious. I'd been racking my brain all day to try and figure out what went wrong, but came to no tangible conclusions.

We only knew what went down. He got on my nerves, I got careless when I threw him across the room like that... then it became a blur of _what just happened?_

So we were going to call a good friend of ours. Batman. Robin suggested it. He thought that if anyone could help it'd be him. It didn't hurt that Batman would do just about anything for Robin.

Robin went to the conference screen and made the video call to him. There was a small humming sound that went on for a few seconds before he answered. Those white eyes behind the mask always unsettled me. They seemed so cold. And the suit looked more intense than ever. Every metallic groove held some sort of secret and every piece of armor had it's own personality of knicks and scratches. I didn't know how Robin could have spent a large part of his childhood around him.

"_**Robin. What do you need? You said it was urgent in the message.**__"_ At the sound of that deep timbre that Batman's voice held, Robins head hung low.

"Something has gone wrong, we need some help on figuring out what's wrong with Beast Boy." Batman didn't even flinch.

"_**Is he there with you?**" _I could see why people considered him to be an amazing investigator. Not a single thing could be read about him. No emotion, no body language. He was manipulating us just by standing there and leveling that steady too-neutral glare at us. I couldn't imagine being interrogated by him.

"No, he's gone. Some sort of mental episode apparently." A part of me almost didn't like the way Robin was talking, but I knew his dynamic was different with his mentor, he went from leader to follower. Only natural if you consider their history.

"_**What? Is he dangerous?**" _The words sounded akin to an accusation. It's only what Robin said next that got to me.

"Possibly, all we know is that's he's not in his right mind and he was extremely hostile to us. Cyborg's in the medbay right now. Still unconscious, but stable. We just got a hold on the whole situation."

"Hey, Beast Boy is not a threat." I couldn't help myself when I said it.

"Raven, we have to look at it objectively. I know we're all close, but he almost really hurt you. If Starfire and I hadn't got here when we did you and Cyborg could have been kill-"

"You don't know that. This is Beast Boy we're talking about." Our little argument was silenced by Batman.

"_**Enough!** **We ****can**** argue ****the moral and personal semantics after we've dealt with this situation. You have a potentially violent shapeshifter on the loose in a highly populated area. Do 'we' need to handle this or can you keep it under control?**" _Both Robin and I knew who he meant.

"No, the League doesn't need to be involved. We can handle it." This was partially why he wanted to keep this matter as isolated as possible. Superheros don't have a lot of negative publicity, but there is a lot of backlash from our actions. It's bad enough that we were so young when we went off on our own to form the Titans. We worked hard to build our credibility and reputations. The Justice League played a huge role in overseeing the various hero groups across the world, they wouldn't take kindly to a breech like this.

"_**Good, now tell me what happened.**" _Neither his tone nor his expression changed with the topic presented. I had the unfortunate privilege of letting Batman know that injured my own teammate.

"I got frustrated at him and playfully tossed him across the room. I wasn't meaning him any harm, but he hit his head. I don't see why it'd do that much damage, he's suffered worse from worse people." I almost felt kind of proud because after I told him I managed to get a reaction out him. Not anything good.

"_**You ****threw**** him across the room. Do you mind explaining why you'd risk that kind of accident?**" _Before I had a chance to defend my actions, as undefendable as they were, Robin spoke up.

"We didn't call for a lecture, we called for help. And given the past incidents you've had with associates, I'm sure you can let this slide." I was stunned by the tone he took with his mentor, but it worked. Batman lowered the brow of that cowl into an almost angry stare. After that nonverbal conversation, he looked at me.

"_**I have files on all of you. Shapeshifters like Beast Boy are prone to a certain kind of injury, especially ones more related animals than human. I had prepared for this to happen sooner or later. Did his body change at all, different than shapeshifting?"** _I pictured that unshakable image again and it was as clear as day.

"His muscles were out of control, swelling, moving, pulsing, and winding under his skin. And his eyes got dark. His teeth sharpened too." My words were almost shaking out of me. It was an image I'd never be able to forget.

"_**Shapeshifters are prone to damaging their Deep Limbic System and Prefrontal Cortex. The DLS controls emotions and memories associated with those emotions. With that damaged he's not likely to listen to reason as he won't be able to under****s****tand himself, let alone anybody else. ****The Prefrontal Cortex is responsible for focus, impulse control, judgment, and insight. With both of those not functioning properly you're left with a volatile creature. With how primal Beast Boy already is, he's likely to be very predatory and dangerous. You have to find him as soon as possible.**"_

There was so much to take in. Not only did I just find out that Batman has a file on me and the others, I also just heard that Beast boy could hurt someone. Sweet and gentle Beast Boy could unintentionally do something he'd regret forever.

"_**I need to speak to Raven, privately.**" _That was even more and I wasn't looking forward to it, but Robin nodded and took Starfire by the arm while walking out the door.

I didn't even know how to have a conversation with the intimidating person on the other side of this comm line. Thankfully, he did.

"_**I know that you and him are close. I need you to be careful. He might... react to you differently than others. **__**Emotionally and physically. You can use that to your advantage. Understand? But be careful.**__**You and your team have twelve hours to give me an update. After that I'm coming down here myself.**__" _After that the line went silent and there were a few small raps on the conference room doors.

"Come in, he hung up." Robin and Star came back in, both of them worried.

"What did he say?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, other than we have twelve hours to recover Beast Boy." Robin's eyes squinted at me but he gave up on the matter.

"All right then, we have a lock on his position. His communicator was still on him. We need to get moving while we still can. Titans, go!" And with that, we were on a manhunt for Beast boy.

**-TT-**

**-An Hour Later-**

The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up as we ran down the alleys of Jump City breathless and terrified. We were being hunted by something and that something was not what we expected. What we expected to find was Beast Boy, what we found was much worse. It was a dark creature, like a demon. It had a feline, bestial body, but it was skeletal with rotted flesh and gore hanging on by bits and pieces. And its skin, was a thin veil of shadow that conformed to its body and rose off of it in wisps and ethereal waves.

We could all hear the whispers of dark magic as it drew closer from behind and bit at our backs. We could hear the horrifying sound of its bony claws smashing against the ground, thundering it towards us. It had the copper smell of blood all over it, as well as the stench of rotted flesh and mulched up bone. Yet the most ghastly thing about this? It was the same monster from the nightmare I had. The one Beast Boy woke me from.

We could hear the ragged breathing of the unnatural beast and its sick growl that rumbled in its chest, gurgling up blood and pieces of flesh. Then the worst thing ever happened. They alley reached a dead end with a solid wall. So we turned ready for a fight, we watched as it slowed and stood in front of us with its teeth dripping with saliva. Its claws slid out of its paws and it got ready to pounce when somebody slammed into it, sending it into the wall. Then to our dismay the monster from my nightmare morphed into something that looked human yet still as grotesque as its original form.

Two clawed hands slammed into it's face, then it's gut before picking it up and ramming into he ground over and over until he took a slash across his chest. We couldn't see who our would be ally was but we did see that he was bleeding, so I took point by binding the creature with magic, Robin threw his explosives and Starfire shot her starbolts. All of those three combined got it distracted for a moment, but after the smoke cleared a hand wrapped around my head and slammed it into the brick wall next to me, instantly rocking me. I tried to get up but my vision was spinning and my head was throbbing. I could feel my conscious slipping from my grasp, and as my eyes closed I saw that our ally was green. _Beast Boy._ My eyes closed and the world faded away.

**-POV switch to Robin-**

Raven had been knocked out by this thing while we were still fighting. She laid limp to my left while the battle was to my right.

"Star! Can you hold it while I move Raven out of the way?"

"I will try, Robin!"

I broke from the fight towards Raven, pulled her body across my shoulders, and moved away from the battle zone so I could immediately get back into action. I pulled out my staff while running to pole vault into the air. While I was soaring closer I raised it over my head and swung away, making it slam into the side of its head. Star fire shot a beam from her eyes straight into his chest that sent him flying, but before he hit the ground he was tackled in midair by our unknown friend.

As he flew past my face I saw two pointed ears, and green skin. "Starfire, It's Beast Boy!" "She gasped as she watched him morph into a lion and rip apart the demon limb from limb.

When it was over, when the fight had ended, when were were all too confused to think, too tired to breath... he looked up at us. The silence was unnerving. An unsteady truce held the air as Beast Boy stared us down. There was a snarl ready to break free from his muzzle, but his eyes fell onto Raven. For a moment, he almost seemed calm, but his incoherent stare floated across Starfire and I as he made his way over to our unconscious friend. In in instant he morphed into a large condor, gingerly grasped her arms and flew away. Starfire was at the ready to go after them, but I stopped her.

"Star, let him go...he won't hurt her." My eyes followed them as they went off into the distance.

**-POV switch to Raven-**

My eyes were slowly opening to the roof of Titan's Tower and the feeling of a warm body next to me. Pulsing waves of pain racked my head as I tried to sit up. Something wouldn't let me though. Strong arms were cradled around my chest, holding me tight, but not painfully. Moving as slow as possible I turned my neck to see who it was. A beat in my heart went out of time as I saw that it was Beast Boy.

Veins were throbbing under his skin, every sinew was taut, every muscle moved. Still, he was sleeping. The simple duality that he was at that moment was breathtaking. I turned around to touch him. I need to feel his skin, the warmth, just to prove to myself it was still him. Then his eyes opened. Dark pools of pure everything. Nothing happened in that instant other than a deep rumble barreling through his chest that sent shivers through my spine. His nose pressed close to my pulse and his teeth nipped at the sensitive skin making me pull a ragged gasp through my throat.

Despite all the circumstances, the pain in my head, the fear for my friends, the fear for my lover, that moment was so perfect. A primal and controlled balance of love and lust that threatened to tip off balance with the slightest whim.

I took my only chance while I still could. I pushed against his chest and he moved with me. Consciously and coherently, he let me push him away, if only a small gap was gained. He didn't understand why I was pushing away though, I could see it and it broke my heart. My palms raised to his face, fingertips barely scratching at his skin. At the feel of my touch his eyes closed and he huffed.

"_Come back to me."_ I whispered. His eyes were wide and confused, but also scared. My lips barley touched his as I uttered it one last time.

_"Come back to me."_ The breath left his body heavy and ragged, color flooded back into his eyes and his teeth dulled. Everything under his skin seemed to finally rest and his eyes became heavy as he laid across my arms.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." His hand raised to stroke my cheek. As his thumb caught my bottom lip, I heard the two words that would change my life forever. "Marry me." His eyes closed and my world flipped upside down.


	7. No Second Long Enough

_-Updated and Remastered 12/11/15-_

The slow, steady, and annoying beeping from his EKG machine was drilling holes into my ears, but I dealt with it. It was my fault. I didn't mean for that to happen. An accident. A careless accident. It could have been so much worse. We got lucky. Just thinking about it was putting me back on edge.

His breathing was deep and calm though, making my nerves settle down a bit, but no matter how settled I got those two words kept repeating I my mind over and over again.

_Marry Me._

They held more power than I could possibly believe. I didn't even know if he had meant it. Let alone knew he said it. Still, they owned me. I was completely at the mercy of those words. They kept every little fiber of my being locked tight and at attention. A centralized focal point in which all of my thoughts revolved around.

Everything that had happened in the last five hours was astonishing when put into perspective.

We got Beast Boy to Med Bay.

Cyborg woke up and, like an idiot, got up without permission to order pizza. Causing one of his fractured rubs to puncture his lung.

We called a surgeon to come and take care of said punctured lung.

I sat with Beast Boy.

I thought about what Beast Boy said.

What had been occupying my thoughts since everything had calmed down was that last one, obviously.

That was it, that is what happened in the five hours after recovering him. I let the air slowly wash over my lungs as I inhaled deeply through my nose. My eyes closed as my legs crossed over each other, allowing the stress to flow throughout my body. Having the mental concentration to channel it out of you makes it an invaluable tool. I could feel my muscles unlock themselves from their sore shackles, I could feel my mind shut down and succumb to the whims of my meditation.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

**-POV switch to Starfire-**

I had not been this worried over our Beast Boy in a long while, but Raven also troubled me. I fully supported the relationship that had blossomed between my friends, but Raven had been indulging in her very weakness as of late. Emotion. It was a concerning thought that nagged at the back of my thoughts occasionally. Nothing that called for action, just to pay attention to.

Only I stood on the roof outside. Robin had went to bed, but sleep hadn't crept up on me yet and watching the sunset was always something that entertained me. There had not been time to watch it lately. Yet now I sat with my feet dangling off the ledge of the building as my eyes looked over the city that was dying down for the night.

The amount of cars were dropping drastically, lights in the buildings were turning on along the with the streetlamps. The sounds of car horns were slowly being replaced by the bumping bass of nightclubs. After taking all that in, I changed my mind. The city wasn't dying down, it was just waking up.

There were two faint foot steps behind me before a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Hey. You like the view?" Robins soft voice caressed my ears while his warm embrace heated my soul.

"It's so beautiful." I tried to say, but the words caught in my throat as his lips connected to my neck with a small kiss.

"Yeah it is, but not like you. Not like you."

The breeze was licking at my skin, goosebumps flourishing across my skin. I caught myself debating whether it was Robin's touch or the wind causing them. The small movement of his head dipping down to bury itself in my shoulders sent chills down to the base of my spine.

"I love you, Star."

"I love you too, Robin."

**-POV switch to Raven-**

My mind was completely empty, the air was calm, the noise was low. The aura was extremely relaxing. A fruitful meditation. It was stunning to think how much I'd been through in comparison to the mundane that surrounded me. Normal people living normal lives. The the complete polarity was stark.

A little girl has a bad dream and wakes to find the arms of loving parents holding her tight and reassuring her that it'll be okay.

My eyes close a little too tight and I see flashes of evil, hear whispers and lies. Then they open to cold air and dark magic.

A young teen goes to a party with his buddies and drinks too much, just to pass out on the lawn.

I lose my temper and scar someone for life.

An emotional teenage girl fights with her emotional teenage boyfriend, she cries, he says sorry. They kiss and make up.

I send mine across the room trying to mess around… and give him brain damage and endanger my family. Add a demon in for good measure.

The dreadful truth? I wouldn't have it any other way.

I've been to an alternate dimension. Fought and interacted with alien life. Given life to a book character, gained and lost control of my powers. Been betrayed and accepted. Become the vessel of immense evil that I call my father.

Fell in love.

A normal girl would have lived three lives in that span while I've barely started my first.

Thoughts like that kept reverberating off the walls of my skull until they hit a touchy subject within me. What would happen when it was all over? What happens when there can be no more Titans? What would become of all of us? We all lived in the tower and had no real plans of changing that, but would it stay that way in the future? Can we stick together that long?

My body went rigid and a gasp tore out of my throat as a distant reality, something so far away and perfectly impossible, flashed before my eyes.

I could see Beast Boy on the roof Titans Tower, shoulders squared a little more with age, his frame a little less wiry. He looked mature. Then out of nowhere a small child jumped to his shoulders, laughing and crowing with happiness. The little boys face was so beautiful, his purple hair was long and pulled behind his head in a ponytail. The sight of it made me grip my own that looked just like it.

"Hey bud! What are you up to?" The boys green cheeks spread into the most unbelievably precious smile, revealing a few missing teeth.

"Trying to be like you daddy!" Beast Boy went from holding a child to holding a baby wolf pup, but the form was unstable. Solid yet fluid, an uncontrolled amalgam of beast and human that couldn't decide on what it was. It wasn't even ten seconds before the pup reformed into the boy it was before.

"Aw, I couldn't hold it." The kids face fell into a heart-wrenching mask of sadness with his amethyst colored eyes welling with tears.

"Hey, just keep practicing and you can do stuff like me." Beast Boy said before his body shifted to a bear with the boy on his back.

"Yay! I get a piggy-back ride!" Out of the bushes came a little girl who was walking over to them with the sweetest voice I'd ever heard.

"But he's not a pig." She chimed as she excitedly jumped onto Beast Boy's back and started yelling with who I guessed was her brother.

"Haha, come on daddy!" Her shaggy green hair was ruffling with the breeze just like Beast Boy's, her pale complexion was highlighted by her shimmering emerald eyes that caught the light like a see-through stain glass window.

Beast Boy changed back to his normal self and caught them on his shoulders.

"Hey hun! Oh! Look who it is!" His hand waved to me and two pairs of beautiful eyes locked on me.

"_Mommy!_" then the vision vanished, but the feelings stayed. A beautiful could-be. A terrifying maybe.

**-POV switch to Beast Boy-**

_Throb._

_Throb._

_Ow._

My head was pounding harder than it ever had before and every light was too bright, every sound too loud.

"Oh, aw that hurts." My fingers were gingerly touching to see where I had gotten hurt, and of course it hurt when I found the sore spots, but hey, I've never said I was smart.

Have you ever woke up not knowing what the hell happened? Well, it's not fun. At least not for me. The last time this sort of thing happened I'd discovered my inner beast. There were was a little bit of snoring that wasn't coming from me as I was stretching. To my right in the next med station was Cyborg, and he looked a little bad, but he'd seen worse.

The heart monitor was hooked to me in various places so before I got up I had to waste my time trying to detach myself from millions of wires and watchamacallits, but I finally got free of the wiry prison. It felt amazing to stretch my limbs after what felt like months of sitting still. I was going to walk to the fridge but in my way was Raven, she was sitting with her legs crossed, but she looked like was asleep. It was funny, her head drooped so far you would think she would have fallen over by then, but I spared her the jabs and gently picked her up.

Her head cuddled into my stomach as I was walking her to our room. If you could get into a fight with a door then that door would have been totally screwed because when it opened because it almost woke her up.

_"Dumb door."_ The covers on the bed were already made so I laid her down and pulled it over her body. I couldn't bend over very well because when I did the pressure built and that felt like someone was unscrewing my skullcap and smashing my brain with a brick, so I crouched down to kiss her forehead, then she woke up.

_"Oh, sorry babe. Didn't mean to wake you."_ I whispered.

Her eyes were barely open but they had an emotion, the had a message. Granted it wasn't a clear one, but it was there, and it was screaming out to be heard. Her soft fingertips caressed my face "He looks just like you." Great I must be going crazy, that or I missed something. "Wh-" but before I could finish, she put her hand across my lips and she whispered "Just shut up." Then her soft lips touched mine and she pulled me close. There was no rain so I was confused when I felt wetness on my chest. I tilted her head up surprised to see her crying.

"Rae? Rae what's wrong?" Again to my surprise, she chuckled.

"Nothing Beast Boy, there's nothing wrong at all. In fact, I honestly think I'm happier than I ever been." My world was officially perfect, well besides the head trauma, the injured friend and memory loss, my world was essentially perfect.

"Hey Beast Boy, when I brought you out of your frenzy you said something to me. Do you remember what it was?" I was racking my brain to try and figure out what I said, the thing is that it was like looking through mud. Something was there, I just couldn't make it out.

"Sorry, I don't. What did I say?" There was a moment in her eyes that I couldn't place, not unusual for Raven. Mind like a maze.

"Just wondering."

I shrugged it off and tried to fall asleep, sleep sounded good. Real good.

**-7:00 am the next morning-**

**-POV switch to Raven-**

Light from the window was creeping in on me to my surprise. Not so much a bad thing as unexpected. Even after several months, there were a few things about sharing a room with Beast Boy that I couldn't get adjusted to. One of them being that he always has the shades open, which means light in the morning yet the beautiful night sky. I prefer the latter.

One thing I was used to thought, was Beast Boy still sleeping like the dead by the time I woke up. That man would rather lay in his bed and let Silke eat all of his clothes than wake up to shut off his alarm.

_If he's awake this early, he's up to something. This can't be good. _I thought.

But all fear vanished when I smelt the absolutely amazing smell of eggs, bacon, and biscuits coming from the kitchen. To my enormous surprise I saw Beast Boy at the stove finishing up a large platter of eggs.

"Beast Boy are you high or something?" He jumped and almost spilled the eggs, which made me laugh...on the inside.

"Jeez, Rae don't sneak up on me, you're too damn quiet. Anyway no I'm not high, but I figured I might as well make breakfast since I'm up early." My brow cocked right up in disbelief for two reasons. _He _was cooking for _us_, being the first. The second being that in the very back of my mind I thought it was sexy that he was cooking.

Don't ask.

"Why are you even awake?" He was trying to hide something and failing horribly.

"What, I cant wake up early?" My brow rose even higher (if that's even possible).

"Alright, I didn't even sleep. I couldn't, my head hurt too much and I was super hyper. Anyways go ahead and eat up before Cyborg gets here."

_**"DO I SMELL BACON?"**_ Beast Boy smiled and sighed in defeat as he realized it was futile to think Cyborg wouldn't bogart the food.

"Too late, I shoulda known." BB said, flashing that grin, the cocky half smile that could cut through any barrier that I put up.

"BB, its like heaven!" Cyborg was already scarfing down his plateful of food and Beast Boy just had to make a jab.

"God, never thought someone could inhale food."

"Overgrown vacuum." I followed up and Beast Boy put his hand up for a too enthusiastic high five. My hood swished as I shook my head and grabbed his hand, pulling it down to his waist.

"No."

"How your ribs doing bud?" He asked Cyborg.

"Oh they're fine. Sore, but fine. Just try not to make me laugh. Ok?"

"No problem dude." Around the counter I counted and noticed we were missing two.

"Hey, where's Starfire and Robin?"

"Oh they spent the night on the roof."

"Don't want to know."

"Wise, young padawan."

"Breakfast?" Robin asked from out of nowhere with Star holding his hand with timing only a member of the Bat family could have.

I nodded and bowed, motioning to Beast boy.

"Courtesy of the resident layabout."

"Hey!" BB said with a scowl and a his tongue out.

"We're not arguing?" Robin said with Star nodding right behind him. And with that everyone just took their food and sat down, except for me. I wasn't really hungry, my tea was more than enough.

Robin just digging in, along Star, Cyborg, and Beast Boy (who was eating tofu of course) Beast Boy pulled in a very deep breath, holding it for far too long before his hand came from under counter to lay right in front of me.

In his hand was a soft, small, purple, velvet box.

My breath had completely stopped and time came to a crawl. All of the little intricacies of normal life vanished, leaving no dust nor wake of air. Just the deafening silence of a stunned realization.

His hand grabbed mine in a soft but demanding tone and wrapped my fingers around it, then he moved them so that the box opened.

"_Gar..."_

"Raven, I have loved you since the moment you realized you hated me. I need you in my life, I just hope you feel the same or I'm gonna be making a giant fool of myself."

"_Will you marry me?"_

There was no second long enough, no words strong enough, or tears quiet enough to give him an answer. So I followed the one thing that was able to come from my lips.

"_Yes."_


End file.
